The One I Kept In My Heart
by missyaoilove
Summary: Sherlock and John are married and get an unexpected surprise warning mpreg
1. Chapter 1

The one that I kept in my heart

A/N: ok so this is a Sherlock mpreg two-shot enjoy (rated k)

"Sherlock", John called trying not to sound as worried as he felt, slumping against the bathroom door, and he thought of the events that had lead to his husband locking himself in their bathroom for 3 hours.

Flashback:

John was snuggled in the covers of his and Sherlock's bed that morning, feeling warm and sated from the night before. His lips tugged into a small grin as he remembered the love making. It was when he heard retching noises from the bathroom that he realized Sherlock was no longer spooning next to him. He felt Sherlock's cold side of the bed and easily realized it had been empty for some time.

"Love?" he called out, when all he got in reply was more horrible noises, he jumped up fully awake and grabbed his dressing gown, practically running into the bathroom, where he was met with a heartbreaking sight. Sherlock was slumped against the toilet, heaving into it, breath coming in short pained gasps once and a while whimpering in pain and discomfort. What threw john off the most thought was that he saw silent tears fall down his normally stoic husbands face. "Oh Sherlock", he breathed out in anguish, kneeling down to his ailing lovers side. Sherlock looked up at him, his eyes usually bright with a dangerous spark, were now hazy and unfocused and he looked like he had just realized john had been there which was so unlike him it scared john completely.

"John", he whimpered as John caressed his sweaty, tearstained face, "I don't feel, please fix it", he finished pleadingly.

John just looked at him heartbrokenly before saying, " I know love I know, but you will have to ride this one out, I promise it will be better soon, but let's get you into bed and I will rub your back ok ?" he asked tears of his own wanting to spill. 'Stop it', he thought to himself, 'you have to be strong for Sherlock'. Sherlock nodded dispassionately and John helped him stand up, supporting him when he almost toppled over, kissing his forehead and whispering words of love when Sherlock buried his face in John's neck.

End of flashback

But despite John's words it had not gotten better and 3 weeks later Sherlock was still feeling horrible. He had not worked in those 3 weeks simply lying around and puking, John was very concerned seeing as Sherlock rarely ate anything anyway, now he almost never ate, and John was starting to panic. Until one day Sherlock had an unusual request.

They were lying in bed tougher Sherlock's head resting on John's chest and Johns hand running through the dark curls he loved so much.

"John", Sherlock started, "I need you to get me a pregnancy test", and he finished clearly and with conviction. John froze in confusion and astonishment.

"A…what Sherlock that, that's not possible!" John cried pushing Sherlock off him to look into his slate grey eyes. Sherlock just rolled his eyes at his love.

"John one in ten men can get pregnant, you're a doctor you should know this", he drawled some of his usual Sherlockness coming out to play. John let out an indignant huff, of course he knew it but he, he just never suspected Sherlock to be one of the few, though he was unique in every other way why not this one?

"Sherlock I know it's possible, but do you really think", he started only to be cut off by his husband's cold voice.

"I know its rare John I know I am a freak, and if you do not want it then we can", then he was silenced by John's lips on his own, a sweet passionate kiss conveying the love they shared.

When they parted john, cupped his face and whispered, "Sherlock you are not a freak you are amazing, and this is an amazing gift, I would never want to get rid of a child that we made tougher, it is the most amazing this ever and I thank you so much for giving me this, I love you so much Sherlock, so much."

He looked at John seeing the truth, and kissed him again this time even more passionately, thrusting his tongue in and massaging johns mouth, and parting he spoke, "I love you to John with all my heart you taught me how to love and for that I will be forever grateful, now I am in need of a test Dr." John laughed kissing him one more time before, hoping out of bed, kissing his forehead, and exclaiming he would be back within the hour. Sherlock smiled as he placed his hand on his stomach.

When John got back he had a slightly flushed look to his face and even in his inebriated state Sherlock could deduce he was slightly embarrassed to have bought such an object. Sherlock just shook his head and caressed John's cheek lightly before hobbling off to the bathroom, leaving John to sink into his chair and contemplate what this could mean for them, smiling all the while.

Sherlock, according to Johns watch had now been in the bathroom for no less than three hours. John groaned from the floor and thumped his head against the door tired of waiting for fate to come out. Finally using all his will power he yelled "Sherlock either open the door or I will break it down!" pounding on it with his fist to show his seriousness. He heard shuffling from the other side and leaned back just in time, when the door was unceremoniously thrown open expelling his exceptionally pale husband.

"Sherlock…What?" he began only to be cut of my something being shoved in his face, it was the test and it was positive. Vaguely John heard Sherlock flop onto the couch, as he stared at the test in his hand in awe. "Sherlock it's...its positive", he practically screams with glee, running over to his husband and hugging him around the middle. He feels and hears Sherlock's deep rumbling laughter underneath him.

"Yes John", he says, "I was the one taking it".

"I know love", John says smiling then frowning," but what took you so long it only takes 5min to develop ?" Sherlock sighs before answering.

"I was scared", he mumbles. John stares and then starts to laugh casing Sherlock to push him to the floor with a thump. Getting his laughter under control John asks,

"But why love? Aren't you happy?"

Sherlock looks at him from above on the couch. "Of course John, I was just scared and I finally realized I'm god…I'm having a bloody baby", he finishes throwing his head back. This makes John chuckle, as he slides back to Sherlock.

"Love I'm scared to but always remember you have me and now we will have another person to love and keep in our hearts…I love you Sherlock." Sherlock stares at him for a moment before he smiles softly saying,

"I love you to John, with all that I am; I would be lost without my husband."


	2. Chapter 2

2 months

It was a month later since they found out about Sherlocks condition that Lestrade called with a case. By this time Sherlock's morning sickness had become just that instead of all day sickness. As always John got up each morning to rub Sherlocks back as he expelled the contence of his stomach, whispering soothing words as Sherlock moaned how the child hated him. But Sherlock did something surprising, without any prodding from John, he started to change his habits. He slept more than before making sure to get at least 5 hours every night, he listened to everything John told him to eat, and sometimes John would catch him reading a book about the solar system to his gently swelled stomach caressing it with feather light touches. When John inquired about he changes Sherlock had simply said, " I love this child John." The smile never left John's face that day. He also seemed to love letting John stroke his stomach moaning at the touches and smiling softly eyes full of adoration, John enjoyed this as well, it helped him feel connected.

Today however John was groaning as the flats phone rang, at what the clock told him was 7:30. He didn't even feel Sherlock stir though and when he looked down he saw Sherlock was still sleeping cuddled in John's arms, a hand splayed softly over his swell of a stomach. John being a doctor knew the pregnancy tired out the detective so he wanted to let him sleep as much as possible. He smiled softly at his husband before he quietly slipped out of the bed and answered the phone. "Hello ?" , he said tiredly yawning as he did so.

"John ?," he heard Lestrade ask over the line," usually it's Sherlock who answers, where is he ?"

John sighed, " He is sleeping..." he heard a sharp intake of breath.

"What ?!" Lestrade asked utterly confused, " he...he never sleeps though ! Is he ok ?" John laughed lightly

"Yeah Greg he's find just...we'll explain at the crime scene alright...there are going to be quite a few changes." he smirked as he said this knowing Greg was Likely even more confused then before.

"Fine...crime scenes at the old library in the central." he said in defeat knowing how stubborn John could be.

" Alright see ya there." John replied before hanging and going to wake Sherlock only to hear reaching from the bathroom and cringing for his poor husband.

As they rode in the cab to the crime scene, Sherlock fidgeted running his hand protectively over his lightly protruding stomach. He had told Sherlock they needed to tell the yard so they could make sure Sherlock and the baby were safe during cases and that he would be working in his third trimester. Sherlock had agreed even if only because he was smart enough to know it was the best option for everyone,but now John could see he was having second thoughts. He put his hand over his husbands shaking one, trying to calm him. Sherlock turned to look at him, eyes slightly misty. John caressed his cheek , looking deep into the blue/grey eyes he loved so much. " Sherlock, love what's wrong sweetheart ?" he asked concerned. Sherlock looked down for a moment before burrowing himself against John. John let out a huff of surprise, before Sherlock started to talk, whispering against his neck.

" I'm afraid they will think of me as...more of a freak then a already am...while I detest them with the exception of Lestrade, I don't think I could take that right now." he explained voice strained at admitting something so, in his mind,shameful as being afraid.

John frowned wrapping Sherlock tighter in his arms as if trying to squeeze the hurt away." Sherlock, you are NOT a freak...you are brilliant and amazing ! Your carrying our child, your the best thing that's ever happened to me...your a miracle. They can't see that because they are to shadowed with jealousy, so you listen to me, I will protect you and if they hurt you I will end them..."then he said softening his voice and rubbing he small of Sherlock's back and kissing the top of his head, " so don't be afraid love, I'm here." He felt Sherlock relax a bit into his hold and smiled slightly, at the trust Sherlock instilled in him, and he made a vow to punch Anderson in the face if he said anything even remotely insulting to his husband.

As they arrived at the crime scene they saw Anderson and Donavan off to the side looking at the neighbors discription notes and Lestrade was standing a little further away talking to the first cop on the scene. Sherlock gripped John's hand a little tighter as they exited the cab, wrapping his coat a bit tighter around himself hiding his tiny bump from view as they made their way over to Lestrade to let there friend be the first the know. When Lestrade spotted them, he waved them over, dismissing the cop with a stout nod. They came to rest next to him and Lestrade let the worry show a bit on his face when he turned to Sherlock.

" Glad to see you guys ! When John said you were still sleeping, I was worried you were sick...are you ?" he asked looking between the pair. Sherlock sighed not wanting to do this, not wanting to look weak in front of the force.

" I'm not sick per say, but I will not be able to chase criminals or work full time in a couple of months." he explained testing the water. Lestrade just looked more confused, Sherlock scowled at his incompetence and ran a shaking hand through his hair. He felt John squeeze his hand and tried to pull strength from his partner," I'm pregnant Lestrade... me and John are going to have a baby in about 7 months."

Lestrade looked shocked but not- Sherlock was happy to see- appalled. " Pregnant !,"he shouted, I didn't know you were a carrier Sherlock ! Congratulations guys." he said smiling at the pair. John couldn't help but smile back overjoyed their friend was happy for them and that Sherlock had told him. He loved hearing Sherlock say 'our' baby.

" Thanks Greg," John said hugging a grinning Sherlock closer to him.

"Can I ?" Greg asked, motioning his hands to Sherlock's stomach. Sherlock huffed in feigned announce, actually pleased the man he was concidering as a godfather wanted to experience the child. He slowly lifted his coat away and unbuttoned the bottom two buttons of his purple shirt, exposing the tiny bulge of his belly. Lestrade looked amazed as he touched it tentivly. Sherlock gasped slightly as his cold fingers touched the e posed flesh but soon got used to it, oddly liking it though not as much as when John would rub his belly.

He then heard the tell tale sign of Anderson's knock off Gucci shoes walking towards him, he whirled around stomach still exposed, John surprised turned as well almost going so far as to place himself in front of Sherlock in protective stance. Anderson must have heard the inspectors shout and come over because he only looked mildly surprised when he saw Sherlock swollen middle, as if it was a confirmation. He sneered as he got closer to Sherlock, stopping about an arms length away before spitting out," The freaks pregnant ?" vaguely he heard John's growl in the background, but all his focus was on Anderson who looked ready to pounce, it was like his worst fears realized someone hurting his child. " So your a physcopathic pregnant fag ?! Huh more of a freak then ever aren't you Sherlock ?" he inquired sneering viciously at the couple.

" Sociopath Anderson remember ? And ten precent of men are carriers," he said voice shaking slightly with hurt even though his mask was in place.

Anderson smiled without humor, " Well I think your a freak, you'll probably kill your kid for an experiment or something, probably got pregnant just for that !" he shouted, before he screamed in pain holding his jaw, as a fuming John Holmes-Watson punched him in the face.

John pushed Sherlock back gently to Greg who put a hand on his shaking form, before stalking over to stand over Anderson. " If you EVER even think about insulting or even looking at my husband in a rude way again I will personally make sure they never find your body ! Sherlock in NOT a freak, he never was, this is something amazing he can do and he loves this kid more than anything so unless you want a broken nose to go with that fractured jaw, it would be wise to shut the fuck up !" yelled John making Anderson cower away from the army doctor.

Lestrade then spoke up gently letting go of Sherlock who then ran to John and checked over his hand and kissed him soundly, and whispering words of thanks and love. " Anderson ! Your on physc evaluation as of now and your on DEFINITE leave !", then he pulled Anderson by the collar closer to him so they were almost nose to nose whispering so only Sherlock and John could hear," if you ever fucking insult Sherlock again...I will help John hide the body," he sneered," and I am a head detective with a boyfriend who basically runs the government, we can make it look like you never existed." he finished shoving Anderson away, who proceeded to flee away from the crime scene.

The rest of the cops who had stopped to watch the spectacle proceeded to turn away fast as their boss scowled at them for not working. Sherlock and John walked over to Greg surprised by his outburst, Sherlock even more so since even though John told him he wasn't sometimes he really thought he was a freak. " Thank you Lestrade... I really appreciate what you did, I'm ..." he trailed off whipping his tears away and muttering something about 'stupid' hormones.

John and Greg both smiled before Sherlock continued," Would you consider being the child's god father ?" he asked surprisingly shy.

Greg looked surprised but pleased and nodded eagerly. John laughed at Greg's enthusiasm and Sherlock smirked,when he scowled at John's laugh. " By the way... have you told Myc. yet ?" Lestrade asked smirking when Sherlock frowned deeply and pouted.

" No we haven't," he said," we wanted to wait a bit and we knew he would come anyway" he sighed unhappily.

Greg laughed," Well I won't tell him, but I have a feeling he will be around soon." he replied winking before leading them to the crime scene, Sherlock and John both smiling and stealing kisses the whole time, freaking out the cops that didn't know them.


End file.
